Sons & Daughters
by dolphinsquealll
Summary: This is about the kids of the Guardians of the Veil. And to answer an ongoing question, no, it's not a new guardians fic. It's just about the lives of the kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** My idea has been formed into a story! Let's hope it's kept in my head. Oh, and yeah, the title is like the one from the sitcom, "Sons & Daughters." I love that show and I hate that they took it off the air.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., for Elisabetta Gnone does. I do, however, own everything else in this story.

**Summary:** This is basically about the kids of the Guardians…but, oh, it's not another "New Guardians" fic. They've fulfilled their destiny, so no more guardians are needed… this is just the normal life of the kids. : )

**Rated:** T for crude and suggestive humour, suggestive themes, and cursing.

* * *

"I've made mistakes before but I know I'm not perfect  
It's okay 'cause who could ever be  
As long as I did my best  
It don't matter what no one says  
'cause deep down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen."

-- The Cheetah Girls, Girl Power

* * *

Sons & Daughters

_By: IxAmxYasha_

**Chapter One**

The first day of high school. Carmen Lesleh had no idea how that was going to turn out, but hey, she had 4 other great friends to hang out with, whom she had known since birth. There was Rochelle, Emma, Chelsea, and Tara. Actually, she knew others too, mainly their brothers and sisters.

They were like one big family of 23 kids. Oh, didn't that sound like so much? But, divided into 5 real families, it didn't add up to much.

Carmen walked up to the oh-so-usual Sheffield Institute. Even her _parents_ went here, it was so dull.

So, her parents were a little cooler than she gave them credit for. Wilma Vandom Lesleh was a cool veterinarian, so naturally they had a lot of pets, and Carmen could help out there too!

Then there was her father, Alan Lesleh. He was an awesome mystery/horror writer. Maybe that was where Carmen got her writing skills from.

Oh, and did Carmen mention about her awesome siblings? Some can't stand them, but for some reason Carmen loved her siblings. First there was her 13-year-old sister, Tibby, who she always hung out with. Tibby had a unique sense of style, but unlike Carmen, enjoyed computers, especially when you got to make a video on it.

There was Max, who was surprisingly, not a boy. She was 11 years old, and always had something to say. She had a big mouth, and was a tomboy.

After her was Zack, the youngest boy, at 8. Then there was Jeremy, who was 15. Jeremy was the kind that always picked on Carmen, Zack, and Max, and sometimes even Tibby. He was like those cliché older brothers that you see in movies.

Carmen walked into the school, and to her locker. After she had put in the combination, the locker clicked open. She took out her math books, and put her backpack away. She walked down to the math class, and sat down near the back. Across the room was Chelsea and Elizabeth, and then next to her sat Rochelle.

At the front of the class, a woman with long locks of blonde hair was writing on the board.

Carmen loved math class. Mrs. Cook was one of her favorite teachers. It wasn't just math, it was everything.

Mrs. Cook was also Elizabeth and Chelsea's mum. But they actually loved the fact their mom was a teacher. Everyone liked her.

Mrs. Cook turned to the class when the bell rang, and Elizabeth and Chelsea broke out laughing.

"What's up?" Cornelia asked, glancing at them.

"Nothing," they both muttered in unison.

"Come on! Tell me! Aren't I special?" Mrs. Cook joked, and Carmen and Rochelle broke out laughing.

"Of course you are! You're our one and only mother!" Elizabeth argued.

"Well, I'd be scared if you had more than one mother!"

"Actually, on _Friends_--" The boy was cut off by the teacher.

"Can it, Joshua."

This was how a lot of the mornings were. Carmen smiled, brushing a long lock of brown-red hair from her face.

"Okay, now today, let's get started on a little math!" Mrs. Cook said, with a smirk.

"Nooooooo!" everyone cried in anguish, banging their heads on the desk.

"Hey Josh?" Mrs. Cook said.

The boy who had spoken out earlier raised his head. "Yeah?"

"How much money ya got?"

Joshua's eyes widened. "Uhh, I have no idea."

"Take it all out," Cornelia said, and Joshua took all his money out of his pocket. Dinging sounded around the classroom from the change, and green paper was put on top of the wooden desk. "Now, can you tell me how much you have now?"

"It might take me a while," Joshua mumbled, looking down at the cash.

"This is our lesson for today!" Mrs. Cook said, walking back to the front of the room. "Now, just think if the following scenario happened." She opened a desk drawer and took out a hat, putting it sideways. She then walked up to Josh, and took a water gun out of her pocket. "Hey punk," she said. "Tell me how much money you have in the next ten seconds."

"Can't do that," Joshua said, breaking into a smile.

"Then you'll pay!" Mrs. Cook pressed on the trigger, and water came out and hit Joshua in the face, causing him to break out laughing, and the contagious laughter caused the rest of the kids to join in.

"Now, is there a secret to counting money quick?" Cornelia asked the class, putting the water gun and hat away. "There is."

"What is it?" someone called out.

"Count it fast." She then went on to continue how to be able to glance at money and know how much it held. Also, how to be able to count coins just by glancing at the size of the coin.

After class, Carmen walked out into the hallway, with Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Chelsea coming out after.

"Your mom is so cool," Rochelle said to the twins, as they walked to the lockers.

"She's as strict as hell, though," Chelsea pointed out, "but we love her."

Mr. Collins, the History teacher, glanced at them. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"Our mom," Chelsea and Elizabeth said in their twin matter. "And what a good teacher it is."

"Oh, well I'm glad you appreciate the staff," he said gruffly, and walked off. His hair was gray, along with his mustache.

"I can't believe our parents had him," Rochelle said.

"My grandmother _dated_ him," Carmen pointed out with a small hint of disgust.

"Everyone needs to date at one point," Chelsea laughed.

"Okay, Chel." Elizabeth laughed.

"What?" Chelsea asked, "It's true!"

"I know, I was agreeing."

"But you had a tone!" Chelsea said, crossing her arms.

Carmen had reached her locker by then, and opened it. She put her math books away, and wrote her homework assignment in her planner. She put it back, and grabbed her science books.

"Bye guys! I'm going to science!" she called, and then went off to her science class with Ms. Yomin.

**XXX**

"So, how are things going with you guys?" a girl with short black hair asked. She had orange highlights in the dark brown hair, and her eyes were a piercing coal-black.

"Oh, not much. What about you guys?" Carmen was talking to her other two best friends, Tara and Emma, who were in eighth grade at Sheffield Institute.

"We learned about how playing instruments help with math from Mrs. Cook," Emma pointed out. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, with long bangs out of the ponytail on one side of her face.

"And that is an _interesting _piece of information," Carmen said sarcastically, and Emma just laughed.

Break/lunch period was one of Carmen's favorite times of the day, obviously. It was an hour of just sitting, talking, and eating with your friends.

"So, what are you guys doing after school?" Rochelle asked.

"Grounded," Emma muttered.

"Tryouts for cross-country." This was Tara.

"Helping at the pet shop," was Carmen's answer.

"We're not; we have restaurant duty," Elizabeth said with a sigh, and Chelsea nodded.

"Aw, worth asking," Rochelle said, and then Carmen got up to throw her empty pudding container away in the garbage.

**XXX**

After school, Carmen walked down the street to her house. She came in site of the big house, sitting connected to a building, which was the pet shop. She went into the shop, where a family was looking at guinea pigs. Behind the counter sat Tibby, looking bored.

Carmen set her backpack on the floor, and went to see the puppies, curled up in the rather-large playpen that sat in the corner. Her favourite was the cocker spaniel, that she liked to call Jesse. What she loved about her family owning a pet shop was that after closing hours, the pets were able to come into the house and let to run around, so they didn't have to stay cooped up in cages or playpens. They also got to walk the dogs.

There was a stray seated in the playpen also. It was a mixed breed lab, with black fur and a white stripe on its chest. Carmen liked to call her Indigo.

"So how's all the animals?" Carmen asked Tibby.

"Oh, not bad," Tibby answered half-mindedly. "Mom's with a customer now. Their dog was choking on a chicken bone."

"Is the dog going to be alright?" Carmen gasped.

"Oh yeah, mom got it out just fine." Tibby smiled reassuringly at her sister, and turned to help with the customers that were looking at the guinea pigs.

Carmen walked over to the ferret cage, which held 3 ferrets. She took out their water bowl and went into the stand where Mrs. Lesleh was talking to the family, and a medium-sized black dog sat on the table.

Carmen quickly changed the water at the sink, and then went and put the water back in the ferrets' cage. She then changed the food with the container of food behind the counter. After she was done, she helped Tibby sell two guinea pigs to the family, which contained the parents and two small twin girls, between 8 and 10.

**XXX**

As Will finished working with the dog that had choked on the chicken bone, she walked out where Carmen and Tibby were working.

"We'd like permission to sell these two guinea pigs to these lovely people," Tibby said, pointing to the guinea pigs and then to the family.

"Okay, sure, I'll get the papers." Will disappeared into the room, and came out again.

After that was done, they worked for a little more, before finally closing up the shop at 6:00, but keeping the buzzer on in case someone came in an emergency.

They went through the door to the house, taking all the big pets (the cats and dogs) with them. After the animals were released to roam around the home and sniff the Lesleh pets, Carmen and Tibby collapsed on the couch.

"I am going to watch TV," Carmen said with a big sigh, and she turned on the TV as the two sisters sat down to a good old Friends re-run.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Weird way to end it. O.O Anywho, I was planning on writing a lot today, but then all of a sudden I got hooked on DeviantART. It's weird.. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It might be a while until the next chapter is posted, so don't expect it too soon. (I need to work on stupid Seasons of Love goddamnit.) Anyway, talk to ya later! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Okay, here's something weird. I have writer's block for the author's notes. O.O I don't know what to say… um… Well, here's chapter 2 of Sons & Daughters n.n; It's literally a mix of Friends, Boy Meets World, and Sons & Daughters. O.o;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., although I do own the other new characters and such in this story.

* * *

"Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?"

-- Michelle Branch, Are You Happy Now?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Rochelle Sianki sat at the counter that looked into the kitchen of their apartment, eating.

Her mother, Irma, came in, and put her bag on the ground. "Hi mom," Rochelle said.

"Hi honey." Irma kissed her on the forehead, and took off her coat. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I liked our Art class we had today," she said.

"Glad I'm such an awesome teacher," Irma said with a smile.

Irma Lair Sianki was the Art teacher at Sheffield Institute, and the mother of four girls. First there was Rochelle's half-sister, Bridget. She had a different father, Rochelle believed his name was Martin Tubbs. Bridget was 17.

Then there was 5-year-old Christina and 8-year-old Natasha.

And, of course, there was Rochelle's father, Richard Sianki. He was the science teacher at Sheffield Institute, and Irma and him had actually met when they were both at school to become teachers. But, then he got in a car accident, and died in the hospital.

Rochelle shook her head, and Irma started to make dinner. "Where is everyone?" Irma asked.

"Christina and Natasha are playing in their room," Rochelle answered, "and Bridget is in her room."

"Mom?" Bridget popped her head out of the room. "Can I talk to you?"

"Well… uh, I had kind of had a night with this boy… if you know what I mean." Bridget looked down.

"Oh, I better go." Rochelle got up, and walked away, and then sat down in the chair right behind them.

"I thought you said you were going to leave?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, but not leave the room! I can't miss a fight!" Rochelle exclaimed.

"You like to torture your older sister in different and new ways don't you?" Bridget asked, her eyes narrowing.

Rochelle thought a while, then sat back in the chair and said, "Yes, yes I do."

Bridget sighed and turned back to her mum.

"So, are you saying you and him just pranced around and then did it in the back of a car?" Irma asked.

"No…"

"Oh, thank God," Irma said, holding her heart and then turning back to her.

"It was in my bed." Bridget looked down.

"Why must you torture me!" Irma exclaimed, and sighed loudly. "When were you in _my_ house, unsupervised!"

"A month ago, when you were all at Rochelle's play," Bridget said.

"Jeez," Irma said, sighing.

"But that's not it," Bridget said in a small voice that Rochelle could hardly hear.

"What?" Mrs. Sianki sighed.

"I'm pregnant," Bridget said, and Rochelle couldn't even hear her.

"What did you say?" Rochelle asked, sitting forward.

"You got pregnant!" Irma yelled.

"Nevermind," Rochelle said, with a small smile.

"At 17! You are so stupid!" Bridget's mother continued to yell.

"Hey!" Bridget shot back. "Don't go pointing the finger at me! You were 17 when you got pregnant with _me_!"

Irma stared at her for a while, frowning. "That's not the point!" she finally exclaimed.

"Oh, then what is?"

"Hey! Chelsea? Guess who got knocked up!" Rochelle exclaimed, loudly enough from the chair that Irma and Bridget had to stop and glare at her.

"Really? She did?" Rochelle look her head. "Anyway, no, not her. Bridget!"

"I know!" Rochelle exclaimed after a while, in a very Monica-like voice from _Friends._ Rochelle was about to say something as she turned her head towards the fight. "Continue," she whispered to them.

Her mum and sister just glared. "Yeah… I gotta go," Rochelle sweat dropped, hanging up the phone.

After Rochelle was fully off the phone and in her room with the door closed, Irma turned to Bridget. "When was this?" she asked flatly.

"About a month ago," Bridget said in a cowardly voice.

"And who's the father?"

Bridget looked at the door to Rochelle's room, and then whispered the name of the boy into Irma's ear.

"What!" Irma exclaimed.

"Don't kill me," Bridget pleaded.

Irma sighed. "Grounded for a month," she said. "Now, I need a bath." She disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm going to be a auntie," Rochelle sniffed, coming out of her room.

"Hey!" Bridget jabbed her in the arm.

"So, who's the father?" Rochelle asked curiously.

"You'll find out later," Bridget yawned, going to her own room. Rochelle scowled in return.

**XXX**

About a week later, Rochelle sat at the table of the apartment above hers, belonging to none other than Chelsea's family.

They lived in a very cool penthouse, and Rochelle always hung out there. Right now she sat with Chelsea and Michael. Michael was Chelsea's brother and only 1 year older than Chelsea and Elizabeth.

"So, who do you think the father is?" Chelsea asked, and Michael nodded.

"No idea, and it's killing me!" Rochelle exclaimed.

Michael snapped his fingers. "Maybe it's Jeremy!" he exclaimed.

"Ha!" Rochelle laughed. "Wait a minute…"

She disappeared out of the penthouse, and Michael and Chelsea looked at her before following the girl downstairs.

Rochelle came out of her apartment with a blue T-shirt with a skateboard drawn on it. "He left this T-shirt," Rochelle exclaimed. "I remember seeing it when we got back from the play and I asked who it belonged to."

"Did she answer?"

"No!" Rochelle said, looking down.

"Wait a minute! I know who this shirt belongs to!" Michael exclaimed, his eyes widening as he walked away.

"Okay, people have _got _to finish their stories!" Chelsea exclaimed.

**XXX**

"Bridget?" Michael said, leading Bridget into the lounge where they always hung out. "You remember Toby?"

Toby was Emma's older brother at 15.

"What's your point?"

"I think this shirt belongs to you," Michael said, showing the shirt.

"No… this is my shirt." Toby unzipped his jacket to show a blue shirt.

"Aw crap," Michael said, walking away.

Bridget sighed, and started to walk away, but Toby stopped her.

"Listen, I still want to talk to you," he said, and Bridget sat down.

"I'm thinking of getting back together, I mean, I'm not so immature anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Bridget twirled a strand of her hair. "I'm pregnant."

"Uh…" Toby stared at her. "I gotta go."

**XXX**

Sitting in the Silver Dragon, Rochelle, Michael, and Chelsea sighed. Tara walked over to them. "What's up?" she asked.

"We couldn't find the father of Bridget's stupid baby," Rochelle growled.

"Hey guys!" Sean exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen. He was Tara's 18-year-old brother, in his first year of college. He stayed at a near-college, however, so he always got to hang around at the restaurant.

Rochelle sighed, and let her head fall on the table, but instead falling on the blue shirt.

"Hey! My shirt!" Sean exclaimed. "I've been looking for it everywhere!"

Rochelle's mouth dropped open, and Chelsea squealed as he walked away.

Michael just stood there for a while, not knowing what just happened. Then his eyes widened and he gasped. "Sean!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh my God, that was more of Friends than I intended. (sweat drop.) Anywho, I hoped you liked it. This was actually pretty long, and I didn't have writer's block! (Well, I did in the beginning, but then I just started writing and it came out like this.) Anyway, the next chapter will be up at one point… see ya then! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Welp, here's another chapter of Sons & Daughters. Yayy. I'm still pissed that Sons & Daughters got canceled; it was a good show. Anyway, here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H. Only the plots and characters that don't appear in W.I.T.C.H. I also don't own some basic Friends, Boy Meets World, or Sons & Daughter plots.

**To answer some reviews…**

And to answer Tory, when you said the whole experience with Cornelia with her sister's class, I know what you're talking about because I watch the show. But this story is not based on the show; it's based on the books. So basically the thing with Lilian's class never happened here.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was September 9, a Saturday and the day of an annual sleepover. This time the Ascroft house was going to be the host, and Emma Ascroft was excited in a nonchalant way, for they had had sleepovers like this ever since they knew what sleepover meant, which was at quite an early age.

Last week they had celebrated Labour Day, and this week they were celebrating Patriot Day. Only next week would they have their annual beginning of school sleepover.

Only Carmen was here at the moment, and her and Emma were looking up videos on Emma's computer.

Emma's siblings were all here. Both her parents were at work. Nigel Ascroft and Taranee Cook Ascroft were partners in the Heatherfield newspaper. Taranee took pictures, while Nigel wrote the article. They were quite a team.

Emma had one brother and one sister. Her older brother, Toby, was 15 and used to go out with Rochelle's half-sister, Bridget. He was the reason Emma had found out about Bridget being pregnant.

Then there was Emma's 11-year-old sister, Erika. Emma and Erika looked like they could be twins. Emma was petite, while Erika was tall, making them the same height. They both had dark brown hair and medium skin, and they both had the same voices, unusually high but with deep singing voices.

"Rochelle and Tara are here!" called Erika from the living room.

Emma and Carmen got up and walked into the living room to greet their two good friends. "Oh, and Mark's here," Erika sighed, talking about none other than Tara's 15-year-old brother, Mark.

Hearing this, Toby walked into the living room. "Hey Mark. How come Sean didn't come?" he asked.

"Well, one, he has a paper due. And two, why would he hang out with high school boys now?" Tara asked with a small smirk.

"Oh come _on_. Sean's not like that," Toby insisted.

"Okay, you just go ahead thinking that." Tara winked and followed her friends to Emma and Erika's room.

Once inside, Emma closed the door. "Hey, Rochelle, your mum still sticking to the tight groundation on Bridget?" Carmen asked without looking away from Emma's old fashioned iMac computer.

"Yeah. She can only eat, sleep, go to doctor's appointments, read, go to school, do homework, and anything else that doesn't involve computer, TV, or friends," Rochelle said in a tone that wouldn't give away how she felt about it, although there was a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes.

"I can't believe Sean is the father," Tara said, with the same sparkle as Rochelle in her own hazel eyes.

"Yeah, and he can't know until Bridget's ungrounded in October and she can talk to him," Rochelle said.

"Hey, how do you spell Sean?" Carmen asked from the computer.

"You don't know how to spell his name?" Emma exclaimed, astonished. But then her facial expression turned to that of confusion. "How _do _you spell his name?"

Rochelle and Tara gaped at them.

"Seriously, is it like 'S-e-a-n,' or 'S-h-a-w-n'?" asked Carmen.

"'S-e-a-n.'" Tara sweat dropped.

"Okie dokie," Carmen said cheerfully, continuing to type on the computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Rochelle finally, getting up to look over Carmen's shoulder.

"Well, recently Emma was reading her mum's series of books, Warriors, about cats. She decided we should separate our five families into Clans." She was about to launch into detail, but then Erika's voice called out again,

"Our cousins are here!" She was of course talking about Chelsea and Michael. They were related because Taranee's brother, Peter Cook, was married to Cornelia, or Mrs. Cook at Sheffield.

Michael disappeared to talk to Mark and Toby, while Chelsea appeared in the girls' room. "Hey! I have a question! Where's Kai?" Emma was of course talking about Mark's twin brother, who was much more of a jock than Mark.

"Football game," answered Tara.

"And Liz is of course cheerleading at the game," Chelsea added so no one would have to ask.

"Anyway, as I was explaining earlier, there would be five clans," Carmen said.

"What is she talking about?" Chelsea asked. Tara quickly explained and Chelsea nodded.

"Anyway," Carmen continued, "the names of the Clans are FireClan, AirClan, LightningClan, EarthClan, and WaterClan. In case anybody is asking, the original Clans in the Warriors books are WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan."

"So, what gave you the idea for those five names?" Tara asked.

Carmen shrugged. "Mrs. Ascroft suggested them."

"Call me Taranee. You've known me long enough." A woman stood in the doorway, wearing baggy jeans and a close-fitting blue top with a jacket over it. Her hair was in a boyish cut, no trace of beads tied in with the blue-black hair. Her glasses were propped on her head, and she had the strap on her camera looped around her shoulder.

"Hi Taranee," everyone said, except for Emma, who stood out with her, "Yo Ma!"

"Dinner should be ready soon," she said, smiling at them and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Okay, no more disruptions!" Carmen exclaimed, and continued, "Each family won't have their own Clan. We'll be all mixed up. Anyway, the leaders of the Clans would be the eldest siblings. Leader of FireClan is Toby, leader of AirClan is Sean, leader of LightningClan is Jeremy, leader of EarthClan is Michael, and leader of WaterClan is Bridget."

"So, who's in each Clan so far?" Rochelle asked.

Carmen blinked. "This is as far as I got," she said, turning back to the computer.

Emma sighed. "So, what shall we do now?"

"You know what I just realized?" Tara asked, smirking slightly. "We have never played Truth or Dare, even with both girls and boys in the house."

"Are you suggesting we play Truth or Dare with Michael, Toby, and Mark?" Carmen asked in a way that made them seem like the most ugly boys on earth, which really wasn't necessarily true.

"Nope," Tara said happily. "Also with Jeremy and Toby's best friend Tommy."

"Tommy!"

"Jeremy!"

The first outburst came from Carmen, and the second came from Rochelle. Everyone knew that Carmen had a crush on the son of a famous rock star, Matt Olsen. But what about Rochelle?

"You have a boy friend, Elle!" Emma exclaimed. "What was with that?"

Rochelle broke out laughing. "Okay, well you know how we all know Carmen has a crush on Tommy, right?"

"Yeah . . ." everyone said cautiously.

"Well, I yelled out Jeremy as a joke!" Rochelle laughed, and some girls joined in while others just laughed quietly, not thinking it was really that funny.

"Okay, I'm bored with this." Carmen exited out of the document and spun around in the computer chair.

"You have such a short attention span," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Emma's cell phone rang. She had a cheap blue-and-silver mini phone, but she still loved it. She usually didn't get calls from people she knew. Sometimes she got a call from a lady asking for someone named Mary-Jane, and others were from people trying to sell something. She looked at the Caller I.D., which read Unavailable. She was about to put it on SILENT, but Chelsea and Rochelle jumped up screaming, "NO!"

Emma looked at the two questioningly. "Pick it up! C'mon! Say something funny! The prank-callees will become the prank callers . . . ?" Rochelle trailed off, and Carmen started laughing.

Emma pushed the green button which stood for TALK, and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"We are aliens. We have come to invade earth," said a child who sounded like they could be around 10. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or girl.

"Sorry, I don't speak English," Emma said, breaking out into a grin.

"Well, you can call us back. No wait, we'll call you." The robotic child-like voice continued. This was obviously a prank call.

"Wait a minute . . . O M G, YOU MUST BE JIMMY!" Emma screamed, jumping up and down.

"That's right, scream sucka!" A girl screamed in the backround; this kid wasn't giving up.

Emma finally decided to try a risk. "Hello child, what's your name?" she said in a creepy voice.

"We're aliens."

"Ah, I tracked this call. I'm coming for you, little child. I'm coming for you all."

Silence from the other side. Some kids were gasping and others were making laughing screams, breaking the silence. "Yeah . . . Don't call us, we'll call you," they repeated from before, and hung up.

"Little kids pretending to be master prank callers? Tsk tsk," Tara said, shaking her head. "Next time they call, let me take a crack at 'em."

"That was your first prank call answer?" Chelsea asked Emma. Emma just nodded, trying to stop laughing. "Pretty good."

"This is such an insane sleepover," Emma said, laughing and shaking her head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** How you likey? I got the prank call idea because when I got home one day, I got a voice message similar to that. When I was starting to run out of ideas I decided to use that one because the message was hilarious. I would have called them back, but they had made the number unavailable so I couldn't call them. Next chapter should be posted at one point. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, people, this is it! Chapter 4 of "Sons & Daughters"! This is almost an original story, I've noticed, but dangit, the parents are from W.I.T.C.H.! XP I don't really mind flames, considering it's my story and I think I'm a good writer and that's all that counts. P So feel free to review._

_Also, totally non-fanfic related, but everyone knows my name is Caitlin. And I know it's generic, which is the reason why I can't choose a nickname. ( So, therefore, I would like you guys to put in your review which of the following you prefer: Cait, Lin, Linni, Caiti, Cai, Caiya (actual nickname from Caitlin, weird ne?), or any other nickname based on Caitlin. Or, if you just think Caitlin is a frakking awesome name, say that. )_

_Because Caitlin pwns names._

_Free to be fearless! WEWT! Party on!_

Disclaimer: I, Caitlin, do not own W.I.T.C.H. because I'm not that cool. P The one who owns W.I.T.C.H. is Elisabetta Gnone, so... yeah.

**Four**

_"Iconator!" - Chelsea, when she was hyper off brownies and naming random websites._

Chelsea dug through her green messenger bag, and eventually pulled out what looked like a ouija board, but was called "The Psychic Cirlce."

"What's great about it is that you don't have to talk to spirits. Which also means we won't have to close any portal up when we're done so the spirits aren't stuck here, since there are none," she explained, and also took out a Zodiac book.

"Hey ladies!" Everyone's faces paled.

Logan. Chelsea's best guy friend, although nobody else really liked him.

"Hey Logan," she said, and he walked over and sat down.

Emma glanced at Chelsea, but she merely shrugged.

"What's that, Cookie?" Cookie was the nickname Logan always called Chelsea, since she was a computer nut and her last name is Cook. He snatched the nickname from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, the show Chelsea and Logan were hooked on since it started.

"Like a ouija board, but cooler."

"Can I see it?" Carmen asked.

"Sure, Carmel Corn." But Carmen had already snatched it.

"Mmhm, says you have to be completely silent"-she glanced at Logan-"believe it"-this time she glanced at Rochelle-"and you have to pay attention." Finally she glanced at Chelsea.

Chelsea was silent for a while. "Okay, then let's play Truth or Dare!" she finally said.

Chelsea was the complete opposite of her sister, Elizabeth, or Liz, as Chelsea called her. Elizabeth was more girly-girl, while Chelsea was more tomboy. Having Logan as your best friend can do that to you.

Chelsea was more like her 10-year-old sister, Zoey, really. Except Zoey was a complete tomboy, while Chelsea still had girl in her. There's also of course her brother, Michael, but she fights with him all the time.

Emma took a deep breath, and then yelled, "TOMMY! JEREMY! MIKEY! TOBY! GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!" The girls, and of course Logan, all winced at her shriek tone. The four said boys appeared in the room.

"God, you're going to make me go deaf," Toby complained. "What do you want?"

"We're going to play truth or dare." Rochelle clapped her hands happily as the boys sat down.

"Oh great," Jeremy and Michael muttered in unison.

X o X

"Rules are simple. No family. No same gender. Start with 3 chickens for the dares, and when you're out, well that's too damn bad," Carmen said, as they sat in a circle. "Logan goes first."

Logan jerked his head towards her. "I do!"

"Well, duh." Carmen rolled her eyes and laughed, and Logan sighed.

"Fine. Chelsea, truth or dare?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Truth."

"Who is the hottest guy here?" Logan smirked and Chelsea rolled her eyes. She looked at the boys, and took away Michael, since he was of course her brother. Then Toby was taken away, since they were cousins. There was Logan, and he's definitely attractive, but he was her best friend, so she had to take him away. The remaining was Jeremy and Tommy. If she chose Tommy, Carmen would kill her. So, that left Jeremy.

"Jeremy," she said, causing three people to scream,

"What!"

"My brother!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Why didn't you choose me?" Logan asked, astounded.

"I…was just joking?" This was Rochelle.

"It's not that I like him, and Logan, you're my best friend, and Rochelle, you are so frakking crazy," Chelsea said to each of them.

Logan sniffed. "I'd at least like to be acknowledged for my smexiiness…"

"Fine, Logan, you are smexii."

"Wewt!"

"Chinese is here!" Taranee exclaimed from the kitchen.

Everyone ran in. They always got Chinese from the Silver Dragon, so they looked to see which member of the family was delivering. Sean.

"I am so disappointed in you, dude," Logan said, walking up to him and looking him straight in the face. Chelsea quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Come on, Logan," she said, while glaring at him. He shrugged.

"Uh… okay? It'll be 20 dollars," Sean told Taranee, "after the discount's been taken off."

Taranee quickly paid him and shooed him off. "You guys are always so busy on the weekends," she reminded him, and he nodded, disappearing.

"The young man has no idea," Michael said, and everyone quickly let their suppressed laughter out.

"My poor poor brother," Tara said, giggling.

"Oh so ditto," said Mark in between laughs.

"You guys are so horrible," said Nigel, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Taranee's waist and kissed her.

"Oh, get a room," Logan said, and everyone quickly said their agreements, except for Erika, who jumped up and exclaimed,

"I don't want a little sister or brother!" Everyone stared at her, and she slowly sat down and started eating her rice. Conversation quickly resumed.

"We won the gaaaame! We won the gaaaame! We won the g-a-m-e GAME!" Liz and Kai were chanting as they walked into the house like it was their own, and then they did a body slam and grunted loudly.

"So, how was the game?" Toby asked, and Liz slapped the back of his head.

"Stick a thermometer in me, I am done!" Kai exclaimed.

"I'm a vegetarian," Tara said.

"Then how do you know when a vegetable's done?" Kai asked her.

"Well, we eat it, silly." Tara ruffled her brother's hair, and took another mouthful of rice.

"Then eat me, I am done!" Kai stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay… Toby, truth or dare?" Chelsea said, with her mouth full of chicken as she pointed to her cousin.

"You guys are playing truth or dare?" Liz said, filling her plate with some freaky noodles. "How childish."

"Wanna play?" Logan asked.

"Heck yeah!" Liz said, as she then folded her legs and sat against the wall of the kitchen.

Toby thought it over. "Dare," he finally said.

Chelsea smirked. "I dare you to eat a fortune cookie."

Toby grinned at the easy dare.

"With the piece of paper with your fortune still in it.

Toby's grin faded.

"Can he at least read his fortune first?" Rochelle asked.

Chelsea shrugged. "Sure."

Taranee immediately took a fortune cookie from the basket. "Here, this is the one marked Toby," she said, and handed it to him. He opened it and looked at it.

"Toby, you dumb donkey, remember to take this out before you eat the cookie." He stared at it, probably suddenly wishing that he didn't have friends whose parents owned a Chinese restaurant and could make personal fortune cookies.

He immediately stuffed the paper back into the fortune cookie and ate it, and his face changed from a grimace to a look of enjoyment.

"Toby eats paper!" Emma exclaimed, and everyone started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my gosh, no update since October '06, eep! I re-read this story and I realized it's not very descriptive, the plot's a rip-off from my fave TV shows…just…blek. So, with this chapter, I've tried to kind of make things more realistic and original. : ) I LOVE writing Sean, especially. I love 'im._

_If you remember this story, that means a lot to me! If you're new, I apologize for the first four chapters._

_Oh, and the reason I haven't updated is because I've kind of been on FP a lot. I have a story on there. My name is Rainbow Giraffe on there, so you should look me up!_

_Without further adieu, here's the long awaited (pfft) fifth chapter of _Sons & Daughters

Disclaimer: I, Giraffes are not emo, do not own any characters, plots, etc. from the comic series, W.I.T.C.H., although I do own all characters that do not appear in the comics, as they are of my own creation.

**Five**

"Wake up, dear sister!"

Tara Lyndon groaned as she rolled over and opened her brown eyes to face bright blue ones. "Go away, manwhore."

Sean laughed. "You know I don't like it when you call me by my middle name." Sean was the only one who put up with Tara's profanity, so in their screwed up minds, that made them close.

Tara got up with a loud yawn. "Shouldn't you be at college or whatever?"

"My only class today starts at eleven," said Sean cheerfully, "whereas you still have the confinements of high school."

Tara grumbled and sat up, throwing the bright blue and purple comforter off her bed.

"Breakfast's in the kitchen," Sean said in a sing-songy voice, walking out of the room. Tara took this time to look at the clock, and saw it was… 5:30?!

"You asshole!" she screeched. He had woken her up an hour early! School didn't start until eight!

She could hear Sean's laughter, but knew he was going to get his karma back in a week. That would be sweet, sweet revenge that Tara wouldn't even have to do herself.

She changed into knee-length denim shorts with striped leggings under them, with a smiley face t-shirt, pulling her long hair into two French-braids. Although she had received a more hardened version of Hay Lin's personality, she held the exact same style in her genes.

She put everything in her book bag and walked into the hallway, where her house was bustling crazily, as it usually did on a Monday morning. Having seven other siblings, things were never quiet. Tara didn't like to think what caused so many siblings, whether they didn't believe in birth control or they just wanted a big family. The idea made Tara want to barf, even though she knew it was the miracle of life, or whatever.

The youngest kid was Skye, who was five, the eldest, of course, being Sean. In between was seven-year-old Willa, nine-year-old Katrina, eleven-year-old Mark, twelve-year-old Naomi, fifteen-year-old Kai, and of course, herself, at age fourteen.

Tara went to the upstairs kitchen, where Kai, Sean, and Katrina were the only ones eating breakfast. "You're up early," Kai commented, eating his cereal. Kai was a huge jock, and somehow that equaled waking up early when school was involved. Tara guessed he ran in the morning, but she was never up early enough to find out.

Tara said something inaudible and sat down, taking the Chex from Katrina. She glared at Sean the whole time, but he continued to smirk.

"Somebody's not a morning person," Katrina piped up. She was small and tiny, so she looked nine instead of twelve. She was 4'8", or somewhere around there, and had blue-black hair in a bob, with large glasses that constantly fell down her nose. She had a high voice, although that was actually an endearing quality.

"No crap," said Kai, through a mouthful of cereal. Katrina gave him a look.

After Tara was finished eating, she stood up and grabbed her messenger bag. "I'm going to wander around school for the next forty-five minutes," she said. "Bye Kat, bye jerk." Sean saluted, also getting up so he could help his parents prepare for the morning rush when they opened the Silver Dragon.

"I'll come with you." Kai hurriedly finished eating his cereal and dropped it in the sink.

X o X

Kai practically hopped up and down as they walked to school; he was scrawny and tall, so he didn't really look like a jock. He was really good at soccer, though, Tara had to admit.

"Stop hopping, you're making me dizzy," said Tara irritably, as they stopped in front of Chelsea's apartment complex. They lived in a penthouse, and it was the only house on the way to school, so Tara always met up with them for the walk to Sheffield. "We'll wait here until they come down; we're early."

"Sean woke you up, didn't he?"

"Yes, that stupid knocker-upper."

Kai guffawed. "Nice verb use there."

Chelsea, Elizabeth, and Michael came down a few minutes later, and they all set off again.

"I'm practically dying from not letting it slip to Sean," said Kai agonizingly. "You find he's arrogant once you have dirt on him. You know that when you always want to tell him, to put him in his place."

"Yes, but he's Sean. We all love him, despite his flaws." Tara sighed, and said, "Hey, but only one more week!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered, as if they found teenage pregnancy something to yell happily in unison about. But they were children; what could you expect?

Once they arrived at the large Sheffield Institute, Tara waved to them all and headed to her locker on the second floor. Once she got her books, she passed Bridget. She was practically a jock too; she played tennis and ran track, so she was thin. Although she was almost two months pregnant, you couldn't notice any change. She was a bit paler, but otherwise nothing. "Hi Bee," said Tara happily. Nobody dared tease her; it was going to all be held for Sean.

Bridget gave a small smile and hurried to her class. Tara sighed and headed to Spanish, plopping in a seat next to Rochelle. "Bridget's looking pale, isn't she?"

"Morning sickness." Rochelle grimaced. "She's been doing it every morning since five AM, but my mom's making her go to school, since it's just that, morning sickness. Apparently first period is not going so well for her though. I really feel like punching Sean," she added as an afterthought.

Tara snickered. "Well, don't worry. Once she tells him, he's going to be in Teasing City. Kai and I will probably never let him live it down. Well, maybe when we're eighty."

Rochelle laughed. "Yeah, I made fun of Bridget for a while, but once _Vomit City _started up, I just pitied her."

"Ah, teenage pregnancy. The new trend," sighed Tara. "At least one of our siblings isn't a slut. That's the new trend starting up. Always fun."

"Miss Lyndon, is that your seat?" came a female voice, and Tara looked up at her teacher.

"No, ma'am, it belongs to the school."

"Well, what seat were you _assigned_ to?"

"The second one in the third row…" Tara was currently sitting in the fourth row near the back, and she got up slowly, walking to her seat.

"Thank you," said the teacher. "Now maybe we can begin."

But alas, she was interrupted by the school announcements, and she sat down at her desk in a huff.

Tara zoned out from the boring voice of her school principal, and found her eyes slowly falling shut…

She jerked awake as a loud bell could be heard, and Rochelle giggled at her before leaving the classroom. Tara got her books and hurried to Study Hall, glaring after Rochelle, who had disappeared into Fourth Hall for Biology.

A large room lined with desks found her, and she stepped into the brilliant air-conditioning. She looked at the eye-candy as she found her seat, and sat down. This was the only class she could have with upperclassmen, and there were a couple boys who she always found herself looking at; one was a sophomore, she guessed, with thick brown shaggy hair, and a serious look on his face at all times. He was quiet, but seemed popular.

The said boy glanced up at her and she looked away quickly, opening her Spanish book to start on her homework. Tara and Carmen were boy-crazy. Carmen and Rochelle had no problem talking to boys. Carmen and Emma didn't care about boys. Emma and Tara had a problem talking to boys. That was how it went, and Tara knew it. She didn't know what made her completely freeze, but it worked _really _well.

Whenever they called attendance, Tara always glanced conspicuously at the boy to see which name he would yell, "Here!" to, but she always missed it. But whenever her name was called, he always glanced at her. How were boys so perfect?

The attendance was over, and Tara fell into her book. It was dead quiet, and when she finally stole a glance at Mystery Boy, he had fallen asleep, his head laid gracefully on his tan arms, his hair remaining messily perfect. She didn't want to be caught staring at him, so she looked at her workbook again.

Once she was finished, her eyes wandered the room. Half the boys had bad acne problems, others had well-kept skin but they were also butt-ugly, and some were adorably cute. She noticed Bridget in the back, working on her homework as a girl, Tara guessed her friend, glanced at her worriedly, and she noticed Jeremy near the door, staring at the clock as if willing it to ring. They still had ten minutes, so his mind powers didn't work too well.

X o X

Two periods later, Tara sat at a round table, eating a hotdog as she told her friends about Mystery Boy. Bridget sat with them, mostly because she was tired of her friends bugging her.

"Ooh, Tara has a crush," said Rochelle mischievously. "Is he here?"

Tara looked around. The cafeteria was large but crowded, so she could only see the tables surrounding her. Somehow, though, she managed to find him sitting with five other boys three tables away. She pointed. "Him."

Bridget, who had been quiet the entire time, looked with them. "Wait, _that's _who you like?" she gasped. "That's Jonathan Thomas."

"Who's that?" Tara asked.

"Only the most popular boy…possibly ever. He doesn't even look at sophomore girls; he dates seniors, not to say he doesn't stare at practically every girl with even a little bit of good looks." Bridget's face was flushed; she must not have gossiped in a long time. She had to be four inches taller than him, but here she was, gushing about him as if he were a college boy.

"I think I heard about him," said Carmen. "He does seem kind of intimidating, which is weird since so far at this school, only the tall upperclassmen boys have freaked me out."

Tara was surprised she was crushing on such a popular boy. Usually she was anti-popular. She hated stereotypes. "He's in all of my classes that I can share with someone in a different grade: Study Hall, P.E., and Lunch."

"Well, better get that boy out of your head," said Bridget. "He brings a lot of girls crashing down, believe me."

"Why, did you get turned down?" Rochelle joked.

Bridget laughed. "No, I'm the only senior who doesn't seem to be after him."

"Really, you seemed to be gushing about him a few seconds ago," said Chelsea.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Sorry, he's a shortie. He's like, 5'6". Come _on_, now. He's just an ass, too."

Tara stared at Jonathan, but realized she wasn't going to get over her crush anytime soon. His reputation may be bad, but somehow Tara liked him, _a lot, _without having even spoken to him. She hoped he popped her bubble soon, so she could hate him. Anybody who made fun of her was put on the 'Hate' list, crush or not. She wished he would notice her and sneer at her like he hated her, so she could hate him back.

But no, as she was about to look away, she noticed him look up at her, and he didn't sneer at her, but smile.

Damn his stupid, endearing smile.


End file.
